Arika Yumemiya/Image Gallery
Arika Yumemiya Promo.gif|Arika's Coral Uniform Artwork Arika Yumemiya Coral Robe and GEM Artwork.gif|Arika's Coral Robe and GEM Artwork Arika Yumemiya Meister Robe and GEM Artwork.gif|Arika's Meister Robe and GEM Artwork Arika Yumemiya Meister Robe Version 1.5 and Dress Artwork.gif|Arika's Meister Robe Version 1.5 and Dress Artwork Arika Yumemiya Element 1 Artwork.gif|Arika's Element Artwork Arika Yumemiya Element 2 Artwork.gif|Arika's Element Expansion Artwork Arika Yumemiya Materialize Sequence Artwork.jpg|Arika's Materialization Sequence Arika Yumemiya Outfit 1 Artwork.jpg|Arika's Outfit #1 Artwork Arika Yumemiya Outfit 2 Artwork.jpg|Arika's Outfits #2 Artwork Arika Yumemiya Outfit 3 Artwork.jpg|Arika's Outfits #3 Artwork Chapter 1.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 1 Chapter_2.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 2 Chapter 3.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 3 Chapter 4.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 4 Chapter 5.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 5 Chapter 6.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 6 Chapter 7.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 7 Chapter_12.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 12 Chapter 13.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 13 Chapter 14.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 14 Chapter 16.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 16 Chapter 19.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 19 Chapter 20.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 20 Chapter 21.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 21 Chapter 22.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 22 Chapter 23.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 23 Chapter 24.png|Arika on the cover of Chapter 24 Arika's Introduction.png|Arika introducing herself Arika Kissing Mashiro.png|Arika is kissed by Mashiro Arika Transforming.png|Arika Materializing Arika_Using_her_New_Powers.png|Arika activating her Coral Robe Arika_Defeats_the_Cyborg.png|Arika defeats the Aswad Member Unexpected Fondle.png|Arika fondles Nina Erstin_Challenges_Arika.png|Erstin challenging Arika to a match Erstin_vs_Arika_Begins.png|Arika and Erstin strike Trois_Strike.png|Arika attacked by Erstin Arika_After_Erstin's_Attack.png|Arika injured after Erstin's Super Bust Impact Arika_Injured_After_Bust_Impact.png|Arika injured Determined Arika.png|Arika's determination Arika_Breaks_the_Pillar.png|Arika breaks a pillar Arika_Invoking_Miryoku.png|Arika invoking Miryoku Arika_Overpowers_Erstin.png|Arika attacking Erstin Super_Blue_Comet_Miryoku.png|Arika's Super Blue Comet Arika's Robe Breaking.png|Arika's robe breaking Nagi's Demonic Side.png|Nagi glaring at Arika Arika_and_Nina_Team_Up.png|Arika and Nina teaming up Beautiful_Power_Release.png|Beautiful Power Release Shizuru_Appears.png|Arika admires Shizuru The Main Trio.png|The main trio united again Arika the Worker.png|Arika working at a part-time job Arika's Past Revealed.png|Arika reveals her past Arika's Running Speed.png|Arika's running speed The Otome's Rage.png|Arika, Nina and Erstin angry after seeing Miyu and Mashiro Otome VS Android.png|The three otome face off against Miyu Arika Protects Miyu.png|Arika protecting Miyu Arika's Meister Robe.png|Arika's Meister Robe Infinate Super Comets.png|Arika's Infinite Super Comets Kazuya meets Arika.png|Arika meets Kazuya Kazuya_Puts_Arika_To_Bed.png|Kazuya forces Arika onto the bed Female_Body_Restraining-Type_Slave_Donfan.png|Arika caught by Donfan Arika_Meets_Her_Mother.png|Arika meets her mother, Lena Sayers Lena Hugs Mashiro.png|Arika watching Lena hug Mashiro Arika_Brushes_her_Mom's_Hair.png|Arika brushes Lena's hair Arika With Her Mother.png|Arika with her mother Struck By The Bomb.png|Arika and Lena hit by the bomb Lena Protects Arika.png|Lena protects Arika from Akira's attack Arika_Meister_Materialize.png|Arika Materializing into her Meister Robe Arika_Ready_for_Battle_Meister.png|Arika in her Meister Robe Arika_vs_Akira_Butou_Confirm.png|A Butou match is formed Haruka and Yukino Depart.png|Arika watches Haruka and Yukino leave Mashiro_is_congratulated.png|Arika and Mashiro are congratulated by the other otome Arika Prop.png|Arika's Avatar Arika Drinking.png|Arika drinking Nina's drink Arika_Jumps_Over_The_Guard.png|Arika jumps over the guard Arika Outspeeds Nina.png|Arika outspeeds Nina Fireball Cannon.png|Arika hit by Fireball Cannon Akane To The Rescue.png|Akane saves Arika and the others Chie and Arika Meet.png|Arika meets Chie Hallard Invoking Arika's Robe.png|Arika's robe is invoked by Shizuru Arika Dodging Nina.png|Arika dodges Nina's attacks Arika_Holding_the_Plane.png|Arika keeps the plane in the air Arika's Robe Breaking Anime.png|Arika's robe starts breaking Haruka_Chucks_the_Plane.png|Arika watching Haruka throw the plane away Tomoe_Cleans_Arika's_Uniform.png|Arika's uniform is cleaned by Tomoe Arika Asleep.png|Arika asleep Arika's Uniform Found.png|Arika with Shiho and her new-found uniform Arika Dizzy.png|Arika after Nina's punishment Arika's Job.png|Arika's part time job Arika in Meister Robe For First Time.png|Arika uses her Meister Robe for the first time The Bolt Hits.png|Arika defeats the slave in the Harmonium Chamber Arika Loves the Beach.png|Arika arrives at the training location The REAL Training Starts.png|The real training begins Scan.gif|Jetton sees Arika on its scanner Fireball-Cannon.gif|Arika struck by Fireball Cannon Category:Images of Arika Yumemiya Category:Gallery